A Memory To Forget
by jessica499499
Summary: The potion was made to let the drinker relive a random memory with a strong emotion behind it. When Harry's made to drink the potion he's forced to relive a memory he would give anything to forget. Draco/Harry. Slash. Currently on hold, but will be finished someday.
1. The Cubby

_Snape's P.O.V_

_It was a mistake. I realized that now. Brutal even by my standards, to make Harry Potter drink that potion. How could anyone have guessed this outcome though? How could I have known the potion would choose a moment like that to replay? I doubt I, nor anyone else in that room, will ever forget what we saw that fateful day in potions class. The day that for just a moment we didn't see The-Boy-Who-Lived, we just saw Harry…..and the extent of human cruelty. _

Regular P.O.V

Snape had the class making a new potion that day. A potion that allowed the user to relive a memory that had a strong emotion behind it. The only problem was there was no way to predict what moment it would show. Once the user had swallowed the potion a bubble formed around them to make sure no one could interfere with the memory. You would completely forget everything around you except for the moment you were reliving.

They had been paired into groups of two divided each Gryffindor with a Slytherin. Hermione with Pansy, Ron with Goyle, Neville with Crab, and last but not least Harry with Draco. The two old enemies had worked together in silence except for the occasional instruction of Draco if Harry was messing up his half of the potion.

The two had been getting along better this year and had even begun to think of each other as friends. Of course no one knew that but them. They'd taken to meeting in the Room of Requirements and talking for hours. They only kept up the pretense of being enemies so as not to cause an uproar among the houses.

Finally the after a pain staking hour their potion was done and Snape was making his way around the class, sneering at Gryffindors and….Well sneering at the Slytherins too. He stopped in front of Harry's and Draco's potion and raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that at least one student paid attention to my lesson. 10 points to Slytherin for an excellent potion Mr. Malfoy."

Harry waited for Snape to continue, but the potions master just glared at him.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" He practically hissed at the raven haired boy.

"Well I did help too sir." Harry muttered unhopefully, having expected as much from the elder Slytherin.

"10 points from Gryffindor for impudence Mr. Potter. Obviously if you had helped the potion would have been ruined."Snape responded snidely.

Then the greasy haired man smirked.

"Unless you would like to test that theory and try the potion yourself Mr. Potter."

"So you're telling me I'll get points if the potion failed?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised at the stupidity of that option.

"Are you refusing my offer of a chance to get points Mr. Potter? Merlin knows you've lost enough of them." He mocked.

Harry had to grit his teeth to stop himself from cussing Snape out in front of the whole class.

"Well….No….But!"

"No buts Mr. Potter. If you want the points you must drink the potion." Snape spat at him.

The thought of seeing Harry reliving an embarrassing memory made Snape smirk in satisfaction.

Harry sent a nervous glance at Draco debating the odds this was a Death eater plot and the potion was poisoned. Deciding that Snape wouldn't risk doing it so openly, Harry grabbed a vial and took a swig. His friends sat rigidly in their seats and waited for the potion to activate. Slowly Harry walked to the front of the room so that the bubble would have enough space to surround him and felt his eyes close sleepily. He tried to focus on a happy memory so as not to scar his classmates, but his entire mind got hazy before he could come up with one.

The class watched in anticipation as the now knocked out hero started to become encased by a thick bubble. As soon as he was enclosed Harry began to shrink considerably until he was no older then a 6 year old. A few girls cooed, thinking that they were going to see a happy scene from Harry's childhood.

Had they only known….

Harry from some place deep in his mind realized right away what memory was about to show and literally shook in effort to change it. But he was too late. Already the walls before began to morph and change into that of the front room of the Dursley's house. Already he could hear the screaming as he faded out of consciousness.

The class watched in horror as little Harry's face contorted into a grimace when a harsh voice filled the room.

"You worthless little orphan get in here this minute!"

Harry cringed as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him into the kitchen.

The background in the bubble changed to show the Dursley's kitchen and a fat man who was literally red with rage. His hands were tight fists at his side and he glared at Harry like he was the Devil's child.

"You useless little brat you know you are not allowed to leave this kitchen without having done all the chores your aunt assigned you! Do you want to be put in the cubby again?!"

Harry's classmates watched in dismayed confusion as Harry curled further into himself at the mention of the 'cubby'.

Ron and Hermione shared a questioning glance at one anther to see if Harry had mentioned a cubby to the other before. It was obvious he hadn't to either of them, but one student went rigid at the word.

Draco's eyes widen as he realized exactly what memory was about to be shown. Harry had spoken of it once and only once during one their conversations. Draco had been telling Harry a story about him being afraid of spiders in his youth and asked if there was anything Harry had feared as a child. When he didn't respond right away Draco had turned to look at him instead of the view from the astronomy tower window. Harry had a far off look in his eyes. He had muttered that there was only one thing he had feared as a child. A place he was put when he was bad, a place called the cubby. Draco had prodded him about it and Harry would only tell him that it was the place of his nightmares. A place he mostly suppressed from his memory.

Back in the bubble little Harry whimpered out his defense.

"I needed the step stool from the garage to reach the sink." Harry explained under his breath, already wincing in expectancy.

The slap that followed left a haunting echo in the deadly silent potion class as Harry was flung into the nearest wall from the force of the blow. His face was horribly red and it was sure to bruise later. His eyes watered considerably before he used all his strength to lift himself up.

"I'm sorry Uncle….. I'll be sure to move quicker next time…. I'll be good." Harry promised miserably, holding back tiny sobs.

Harry's uncle sneered down at him, seemingly very proud to have made the 6 year old cry.

Harry picked up a foot stool more then twice his size and dragged it close enough to the sink for him to reach. His little arms just barely manage to grasp the faucet and get the dishes in the sink. It didn't help that his uncle was watching his every movement for fault. It was only a matter of time before Harry's soapy hands led to him dropping one of the foamy glasses to the floor and when it did his uncle exploded.

"You clumsy little waste of space! How dare you break one of your aunt's fine glasses! You'll pay for this you little freak!"

With pure detestation his uncle suddenly smiled a cruel harsh smile.

"Time to go into the cubby." He whispered menacingly.

Harry looked like he'd just been threatened with the killing curse. He fell to his knees and stared up at his uncle pleadingly.

"Please Uncle! I'll be good! I promise! Don't put me in the cubby!" Harry begged, tears streaming down his face. The class had never seen a more pitiful sight, then that of their savoir on his knee begging before a mere muggle.

What was this cubby their hero feared so was the question on everyone's minds.

Before Harry could run like everyone thought he was going to his uncle grabbed him sharply by the shoulder and twisted so hard they could hear his frail bones breaking.

Harry tried to wrench free from his grasp to no avail. He was trapped and they all knew it. His eyes were teary and defeated as he was dragged down a flight of stair into a dark basement. Whether Harry started to shake from cold or from fear was uncertain, but either way his little body was trembling uncontrollably. He fought with new strength as his uncle pulled him deeper into the shadows. A sting of silent pleas were still coming from his lips, but they held no hope what so ever.

In the faint lighting coming from the open basement entrance a small door came into view. It was a tiny thing too big for the obese man to ever dream of fitting into….But not to big for little 6 year old Harry. Awareness filled the room as the class put two and two together. This was the cubby.

His Uncle threw Harry into the corner nearest the door so hard Harry's shoulder bent at a sickening angle.

He didn't even scream, it was like he'd been trained not to.

The fat man reached into his pocket and pulled out a key on a chain before using it to open the padlock that sealed the little door.

"Get in Boy." He ordered the weeping toddler.

Harry whimpered like a beaten dog before dragging himself to the little door, his arm limp at his side.

Even in the faint light they could still make out Harry's tear filled eyes starring at his uncle pleadingly.

"Please." He whispered in the most pitiful voice any of them had ever heard.

But there was no mercy or even hesitation in his uncle's eyes. Only cold expectancy.

"Get in now and I might let you out in time for dinner tomorrow." The man offered as thought it was a generous gift on his part.

Harry nodded solemnly and whispered under his breath.

"You are too kind Uncle."

Draco was not the only one who grit their teeth at the broken submissive tone.

With a great amount of effort, due to his injured shoulder, Harry crawled into the tiny hole.

It looked to have been a root cellar that had been abandoned years ago and was barely bigger then Harry himself. There was no source of light that could be seen except for the open door.

His uncle looked in with a large sadistic grin on his face.

"Tomorrow for dinner right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Maybe the day after or the day after that depends if I remember." He muttered purposely saying it off handily.

Little Harry's eyes widened in horror at the words.

"But you said…!"

"I lied." He admitted victoriously before slamming the door shut.

The whole bubble went black as all light was cut of in the memory. All that could be heard was the padlock being closed and the heavy foot fall of Harry's uncle going back up stairs. Finally all was silent except for the soft sound of Harry's sniffles.

"Why?" He whispered to the darkness, unaware that 11 years from then all his classmate would be thinking the same question and be listening to his listless voice in a memory.

"Why doesn't anyone save me?" He didn't sound angry, just desperately wanting an answer.

"Am I not worth saving?"

Hermione's voice was thick with emotion as she shook her head wildly and sobbed.

"No…Harry…No" She wept, before burying her face in Ron's shoulder, knowing the boy in the memory couldn't hear her reassurances.

"No one wants me….No one needs me….Maybe they really will just leave me here to die. No one will ever no I existed….No one would care…."

Harry made a loud sobbing sound in the back of his throat.

"I'm all alone…..I'm so scared…..I just…..I just…."

With the same haunting echo of the slap before, the spell ended with Harry's last unforgettable words.

"I just wished someone loved me."

The bubble disappeared with a faint pop and people watched as Harry's barely conscious body floated from the bubble to the floor with a soft thud in contact. His head fell to one side and he looked at the class with hazy eyes, still half in the memory.

"Just one person." He mumbled dreamily, tears from the recollection still falling from his eyes.

"…..Just one…"

With that Harry was gone, lost in what his classmates hoped was a more pleasant dream then his life.

* * *

You like? If you want to see what happens next review and I'll get started right away. I just want to know what you think. It's not as good as Butterfly Wings or Our Baby, but I'm content. I'm going to add a lot more Harry/Draco in the next chapter.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. I'm staying

_Albus's P.O.V _

_When __Severus came charging into my office I expected him to come in complaining of another fight between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, not crying. Anything but crying. Never in all the years I had know Severus had he ever shown more then the barest hints of emotion in my presence. Nothing more then a smirk or a scowl ever appeared on my old friends face. Never tears…..Yet there they were plan as day. Firstly, irrationally, I thought perhaps it was a joke. A students taking on the form of my schools potion master to trick me into thinking Severus had finally lost it. _

_But I was wrong. The person in front of me was none other then the very person he seemed to be. No matter how hard it was to believe. When I questioned him he showed me what had transpired in his class not an hour before through a pensive. How had I not realized? I knew they would not ravish him with love or attention….But to do this do a mere toddler? Was there no end to the amount of cruelty one person can do to another, with or without magic? I should have known…..I should have checked……How could I not have seen the truth? ........How could I ignore the cries for help that echoed in those emerald eyes? …….I had never checked out of fear of disclosing his whereabouts…..It was meant to protect him, not make him fell like he had no one……It's all my fault, Merlin have mercy on my soul…..I might as well have locked him in the dark myself. _

Harry was vaguely aware of the faint feeling of being carried as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Whoever it was felt so warm and smelled so good, like a mix of honeysuckle and mint. It was nice to be cradled so tenderly even if just for a moment. Harry just wanted to stay like that forever. Warm and protected. He hadn't felt like that in such a long time. His hands wrapped around the person's robes as tightly as he could and with what little strength he had and buried his head into the folds. It was so warm. He almost drifted back to sleep listening to the soft thudding of his carrier's heart. He would have to if not for the sudden jolt of them stopping. His eyes were too heavy to open and when a breeze hit his face he felt two twin trails of tears on his cheeks. It made him shiver and the person held him closer, if that was even possible. Harry felt his weight shift as the person placed him on what seemed to be a bed. It was not nearly as warm as the person, nor did it smell as appealing. With sudden realization that the person was about to leave, Harry clung onto their robes as tightly as he could. Slim warm fingers wrapped around his own and pride them off gently. Harry was too weak to protest and let his hands fall limp at his side. He let out a pitiful whimper at the loss of contact until one of the hands returned to cup his face. A thumb brushed across his cheek to wipe some of the tears away, before moving higher to brush back a stray piece of hair.

"I'm so sorry." The person whispered in a sad familiar voice.

Harry couldn't place who it was before the presence was gone and he was already back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione barely held up her shield as another wave of powerful blue magic washed over her. It was a power one could only have when they were beyond reason and filled with only emotion. Anger, pain, hatred, love, lust, and any other emotion you could feel strongly. Right now all Draco felt was anger. Strong harsh unrelenting anger for those who had hurt the person most precious to him. Only after he had placed Harry in the safe hands of Madam Pomfrey did Draco allow the anger to surface into what it was now. He would have blown up the whole hall outside the hospital wing if Hermione hadn't used a spell to petrify him. He'd screamed for the mudblood to let him go, magic seeping out from ever part of his body. Hermione merely levitated him to a wall and began to walk in front of it muttering under her breath. With a faint pop the room of requirements appeared before them. Hermione opened the door and to a huge room with large wards on each wall that served to keep them intact under all kinds of magic. Only after placing herself under as many defense shields as she could remember at the moment did Hermione unbind Draco. The Slytherin was giving off so much power at the moment the whole room shook as the walls tried their best to keep the power contained.

The pureblood in his veins made Draco much more powerful then people realized, especially when someone he cared about was threatened. And there was no one Draco cared about more then Harry Potter. Somewhere along the line the Draco went from hating the boy to loving him. Beautiful, strong, clever, Harry whose mind he could never fathom and whose body he always craved. How could such an angel have been raised among such demons? How had Harry held onto all that he was when those muggles had tried to take way all the wondrous things about Harry? They would pay. He would make sure of that.

Draco let one last wave of magic lash out from his body that was stronger then the rest before he collapsed on the ground, his breaths coming out in sharp gasps. Hermione waited a few moments to make sure he was really done before she started to undo her shields. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to talk now?" She whispered soothingly, putting years of insults behind her for Harry's sake.

Draco took one last deep breath before nodding. He knew this talk was long over due and knew to take Hermione's offer at face value for forgiveness. He at least respected this particular Gryffindor.

"Good, now would you care to explain why you nearly destroyed the school when you saw Harry was hurt in his childhood? I'm one of his best friends and even I didn't have that much anger. Why would you be so upset about what happened to your supposed enemy?"

Draco gathered himself up from the floor and closed his eyes for a moment, imagining a better setting for this conversation. The walls shifted around him as a new background filled its place. Draco thought up a small parlor like his mother's at Malfoy Mansion and gave it a warm fire place and a neutral light blue color. When the room had settled into place Hermione and Draco sat in fluffy armchairs across from each other. Draco closed his eyes a moment longer before deciding how to explain his relationship with Harry.

"You'd be surprised how long we haven't been enemies." Draco whispered softly.

"We didn't want to cause an uproar among the houses or lose any of our old friends because they didn't understand."

"I would have understood." Hermione muttered grudgingly.

"We were more concerned about certain red heads then you Granger." Draco explained off handedly.

"Ron can be a little insensitive at times…" Hermione defended softly.

"I could have handled insensitivity, it's the threats to my life that would have concerned me. Weasley's not the most understanding person when it comes to me."

"Why should he be after what you've done to him?! You treated him like dirt and provoked him every chance you got! He has every reason in the world to hate you!"

"So did Harry, but he understood! He tried to give me a chance when the war was over and he let me explain why I had to do the things I did and the things I said! He was willing to see past what I've done and see me as I was on the inside! It wasn't easy being a spy for the Order Granger! I was 10 years old when they recruited me! How would it have looked if I was nice to muggleborns or people like the Weasley's? My father would have disowned me! What good would I have been to the Order if I was an orphan like Harry? I had to make my father think I hated you all, most of all Harry! Had my father known I'd had a crush on Harry Potter of all people he would have-"

"You have a crush on Harry?!"

Draco looked like he might wet himself as the puffy haired witch gaped at him.

"I didn't mean it like that Ganger, I meant-"

"What did you mean then Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her terrified, mad at himself for having said something like that out loud.

"It's nothing, Harry's not like that anyway. Forget I said anything!"

Hermione gave Draco a calculating look for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

"I don't think that's possible Malfoy, not anymore."

"Please Granger! I've never had someone try to understand me like Harry. He was the one who asked me to be his friend. He wanted to help me and when he offered me his hand I took it. I took it and never regretted it. If you try and tell him I swear I'll obliviate you so much they'll have to teach you how to read again!"

Draco's voice went from begging to threatening in seconds and Hermione wasn't sure which surprised her more.

"It your job to tell him Malfoy, not mine. I honestly think a relationship with you might do Harry some good."

"What?" Draco asked in quiet astonishment, not expecting this reaction at all.

Hermione bit her lip and seemed to be debating something in her head.

"Harry……Hasn't known a lot of happiness in his life Malfoy. Perhaps even less then I though he had. He was always trying to be what was expected of him and not let his true emotions and reactions show."

She looked at him measuringly like she was trying to figure out a complex formula.

"Yet he always reacted to you. He brought a fire in his eyes that me and Ron never could. Even at his worst Harry only had to see you to be okay. I think that's why he kept your fights going so long. It made him happy. That's probably why he decided to be your friend too. Harry always did want everyone to be safe and content in his life. He never wanted to disappoint people. He felt he could never disappoint you because you were the only one who expected nothing from him. Harry just always had to deal with being the Boy Who Lived with everyone else, but to you he was just Potter. Nothing special or worth getting excited about. He was always grateful for that. That you saw him. Under the right circumstances it wouldn't have surprised me with you two had been friends from the start."

Draco stared at the bushy haired witch for a moment before smiling and nodding his head.

"That would have been nice." He admitted, gracing Hermione with a smile that sent other girls and boys mad with desire.

"I guess in a way I relied on Harry too. I was always surrounded by my friends because they were loyal to me, but I never felt more alive then when I was with Harry. All it took was a word or a motion and nothing in the world mattered, but him. I never really got into that whole Boy Who Lived thing. I never saw what the big deal was. I'm grateful he lived, but no need to throw a parade about it. Harry's amazing in his own right here and now, but people should know him before they go around giving him stupid names. Don't you think?"

Hermione smiled at Draco softly and nodded.

"You may understand Harry even better then I do Malfoy. Perhaps when Harry's better me and Ron could be your friends too. Ron will be more willing to accept you if he has both mine and Harry's reassurance that you're good. He's probable awake by now to we should go check."

"Granger, can I ask one more thing?"

"Yes, what is it Malfoy?"

"Do you……Do you think Harry could ever like me back, the way I like him?" Draco asked nervously, something that a Malfoy never did.

Hermione just smiled at the endearing sight of Draco acting unsure of himself.

"You'll have to ask him yourself Malfoy. Even I don't know everything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite what Hermione thought, Harry was not awake by the time they got there and Madam Pomfrey was looking rather worried.

"He should have woken up by now." She fretted.

Ron was as Harry's side and gazing worriedly at his best friend.

"Wake up mate." He whispered.

Snape was in a corner of the room flipping wildly threw a large book of potions. The panic that was slowly filling the room was shattered by the entry of the one and only Remus Lupin.

He burst into the room with a fire in his eyes that was directly aimed at their schools potions master.

"You nasty greasy haired git! You just can't let the rivalry end till every Potters in the grave can you?! Are you happy now!? You know very well that potion could have killed him if he drank too much, yet you made him anyway! I should hex you on his behalf this very minute! You have no idea how much pain this is going to bring him do you?!"

Remus looked like he might have very well carried out his threat if Snape hadn't looked so shocked.

"How in the high heaven would a little recollection potion have killed him?! Snape snapped.

"You know very well what happened to Lily you fiend! Everyone knew she was allergic to leech eyes! The potion made her relive her worst memories and fears for a week! The strain nearly killed her! Of course Harry would have the same reaction!"

"I wasn't in your potions class everyday you Mutt and unlike some people I didn't care about little James's girlfriend! Like I knew this would happen!" Snape screeched.

"You think I wanted to see a six year old child get locked in a Dam hole in the ground Lupin!? Potter or not that is not something that should ever be done to a child!"

Remus looked like he couldn't decide if he should just hex Snape first and ask questions later or not.

The choice was taken out of his hands when Hermione came up to Remus and looked at him worriedly.

"Professor Lupin, what happened to Lilly exactly?"

Remus's eyes became very sad as he looked at the young witch.

"It was a horrible experience Hermione. The potion back fired and caused her to relive her worst memories for a week. Everyday she had a worse and worse recollection. The last one was the only different one. Instead of the worst it was her best. What you saw today wasn't ever the tip of the iceberg. The memories are going to get a lot worse."

"Worse?" Draco rasped in fear. The others in the room had the same though as they all turned their gaze onto Harry. He looked pale as a ghost, even against the already white hospital sheets.

"Oh dear, Mr. Lupin I remember that week. Poor little Lilly nearly used up all her magic surviving that potion. It took so much of her energy just to keep herself alive. I didn't think she'd ever wake up." Madam Pomfrey fussed, worriedly.

"Snape, Lupin come with me. We need to see if we came make a reversal of the elixir. I still have my notes from Lilly's case."

Remus opened his mouth to say he would sooner die then work with Snape, but one glare from Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

The three left quickly, leaving only Ron, Hermione, and Draco in the room with Harry.

Draco was the first to make a move as he took a seat on the opposite side of Harry's bed. Ron finally noticed Draco and scowled at him.

"Why are you here Ferret?! In case you haven't noticed Harry isn't in any condition to be dealing with you right now! If you had anything to do this though I'll kill you myself!"

Draco was about to make Ron shut up in a way that involved him spewing purple goop, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Ronald Weasley! You know very well that Malfoy did not intend for this to happen! Harry didn't even know that he'd inherited his mother's allergies! How was Draco or Snape supposed to know!? This was no ones fault. Malfoy is just as welcome to sit at Harry's bedside as we are!"

"But Mione that's Malfoy!" Ron stuttered, flabbergasted that Hermione had just defended

Harry's sworn enemy.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You're going to be seeing a lot more of Malfoy from now on so get used to it Ron!"

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Hermione raised her hand to silence him.

"Deal with Malfoy or no kissing for a month!" She threatened.

Ron paled and glared at Malfoy for having made his girlfriend do this. Before he could ask Hermione if she'd been hexed though, Harry turned in his sleep.

His hands clutched the sheet tightly and he inhaled sharply. Hermione and Ron both froze, but Draco just leaned foreword and pushed a piece of stray hair behind Harry's ear.

"Shhh." He whispered softly, cupping Harry's face in his hand. Harry leaned into the touch and slowly loosened his grip on the sheets. With one last dreamy sigh Harry settled back into a deep sleep.

Draco let his hand drop to his side and turned to look at Ron.

"I'm staying." He announced, letting no hint of uncertainty enter his voice.

Ron could do nothing, but nod.

Reviews please! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever done! I worked really hard! Tell me what you want to happen next and what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. What's in a name?

Hermione's

_A week of reliving your worst memories. I could think of few crueler things that could be done to my best friend. Harry….All the thinks you've seen, all that you've suffered, why did this have to happen to you too? Have the fates not been cruel enough to you my friend? But this thing with Draco……To say it was unexpected would be an understatement. I had always sensed a connection between the two them. The way they fought with each other, the way they looked at each other, even the way spoke of each other had always struck me as unusual for enemies. When Harry had talked of Draco in the past he spoke of the blond with a tolerance that had lessoned with time, until it had changed into an almost endearing affection. How I had never noticed it was beyond me. I had never imagined that Harry would find someone good enough for him here at Hogwarts, but I had always hoped that he would find someone who would make him happy. While Draco was the not the person I had imagined Harry falling for it did make sense. Harry always did want to give everyone the chance he thought they deserved. _

It had been a difficult day for the group that had set up vigil in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey had been working all through the night to find a antidote to the effects of the leech eyes and had found little more then they had had before they started. The three teens at Harry's bedside sat together with awkward solemnity as they hoped for the seeker's recovery. Ron's anger at Draco's presence came off him in waves and none of Hermione's reassurances about the Slytherin could sooth her boyfriend's anger. Malfoy was Malfoy to him and nothing on this earth was going to make him change his mind. He sat hutched over in his chair the whole time, pouting like a child that had been denied a sweet. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head's childish behavior and gave Draco an apologetic smile. The blonde barely glimpsed her expression from his peripheral vision as he stared at Harry. The boy's face had lost all color and he seemed to be trapped in a restless sleep with no signs of waking. There was little the trio could do other then allow Draco to sooth him with a gentle touch or word when the raven groaned or grimaced.

The day passed slowly and the only time that any of them left the hospital wing was during classes to get a fresh set of clothes and wash up. Dobby brought them all sandwiches and snacks and Dumbledore himself had come and excused them from their classes until Harry's condition improved. The headmaster of Hogwarts had never looked more his age then he did at the moment he saw Harry. His sparkling eyes were dulled with such sadness and grief it hurt to even look at them.

It wasn't long after Dumbledore's departure that things took a turn for the worse. As though synchronizing with the striking of noon Harry began to tremble horribly under his blanket. There was barely any time to call the adults back into the room before the bubble began to form around poor Harry. He curled into a tight ball of anguish and gave a blood curdling scream that echoed in the large chamber. The bubbles lifted him from the bed and soon became clouded over as another more painful memory was chosen for their savior to relive.

Hermione's hand was wrapped so tightly around Ron's he had almost no circulation going and he didn't even notice. Draco's face was creased with worry and sadness for what they were about to see.

Slowly the screams died down and the bubble became misted over by a white film. As the film began to withdraw an image of Harry as a child around the age of 6 appeared inside it. He looked only a little older then the last vision and if possible he looked even more scared. He was hiding behind a large oak tree that was just starting to lose its leaves and was peeking around its trunk with frightened eyes. Before him stood a large brink building that was swarming with children about his age. It looked like a muggle elementary school and judging from the fresh clothes everyone was wearing it was probably the first day. Harry's attire clashed painfully with those around him and the clothes just screamed hand me downs. The shirt he wore was red and looked like it was meant for a child three times his size, the head hole barely clinging to his thin shoulders. His pants were yellow and fit him just as well as his shirt; the only thing keeping them from pooling around his ankles being an old piece of worn leather that was too tattered to be called a belt.

He was all alone, ignored by the rest of the student body as they surged around him. The man that had appeared in the last vision was several feet from Harry along side a thin long necked women. Hermione had explained that the two were Harry's aunt and uncle, the only family he'd had left. An obese red faced child stood between the two as they gushed and fretted over him. He was dressed as well as such a kid his size could be in fresh new clothes that looked like they'd been bought the day before. He wore a blue shirt and white pants that looked like the strain of holding in all his fat would cause them to break at any second and between his grubby fingers was a lunchbox big enough to store a full course meal and then some. This was without a doubt their child. Over the bustle of parents trying to calm their own children Petunia's voice filled the room.

"Oh Dudley Dearest look at you! Already grown up and going off to school! When did you get so big?! I think I'm going to cry! Just look at him Vernon!" She gushed.

The monster known as Vernon nodded his approval, his face aglow with pride. It looked like nothing could spoil this day for him.

Until Harry spoke.

"Uncle Vernon…umm where's my lunch?" He asked quietly, pulling on the edge of his uncle's shirt.

Vernon flinched away from his touch and scowled at him.

"Like we'd waste perfectly good food on you boy. If you get hungry beg for scraps like the mongrel you are."

Harry recoiled like he'd been struck by the harshness of the words and went back to his place behind the oak.

A few minutes later the bell rang and the children began rushing into the school building, leaving weeping and sad parents behind. Harry started to follow behind Dudley, but Vernon stopped him.

"You stay away from Dudley! He should never be seen associating with you! It'd ruin his reputation!"

Harry nodded at the strange demand and looked at Vernon's hand on his shoulder. No sooner did his gaze land there then Vernon draw back with a wary expression.

"Be grateful we let you go to school at all. We'll be here at 12:00 to pick up you and Dudley. I hear one word of complaint about you and you're never going to see the inside of a school again."

With his threat given Vernon returned to his sobbing wife and glared at Harry's retreating back as he went up the school steps. Harry ignored the fierce look and reached into his pocket to retrieve a balled up piece of paper. The message read: Mrs. Terra. Room # 32.

Harry walked among the other children and found the room he was assigned to. It was bright and colorful like any other kindergarten room and the children as loud as rowdy as you'd expect. Harry was the only one not looking excited or frightened; instead he looked like he couldn't believe he was there. The room was filled with small round tables with jars of crayons on each one and sheets of paper. Harry sat at a table alone trying not to draw attention to himself and watching the other children rush about. After a few minutes another bell rang and a woman stepped inside the room. She had to be in her early fifties and judging from the already tired look on her face she had been teaching kindergarteners far too long. She wore a faded red blouse and a long black skirt that looked to have lived 10 lives since they'd been bought. Her face was detached, yet serious, looking somewhat like Snape on a good day.

"Sit, Sit!" She commanded, ushering those near the door further into the room.

"Alright, alright, settle down! Pick a seat and stick with it until I give attendance. My name is Mrs. Terra and I'll be you teacher for the rest of the year. Do what I say and no one gets a timeout."

Mrs. Terra settled into her seat behind her desk and picked up a clipboard. One by one she called off the names of the children in the room until she came to Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter." She called into the air, waiting for a response.

The crowd settled in the hospital wing looked on with puzzled expressions as Harry didn't respond in the slightest to the calling of his name. It was like he hadn't heard it at all.

When the teacher was through with attendance she asked if there had been anyone not called.

Harry meekly raised his hand and blushed at the attention.

Mrs. Terra looked at him with barely concealed annoyance and cold eyes.

"And what's your name son?"

"Boy." Harry answered, not a hint of humor in his voice.

Mrs. Terra sighed in irritation and rubbed her eyes.

"That's not funny young man. What does your family call you?"

"Brat." Harry responded like he couldn't understand what the problem was.

"Or orphan, or scum, sometimes mongrel."

Mrs. Terra gave Harry a quizzical look and frowned at the utter lack of dishonesty in his eyes.

The horror dawned on her at the same time it did on the group in the hospital wing.

There wasn't a child in the wizarding world who hadn't known the name of Harry Potter.

Except Harry Potter.

Mrs. Terra looked utterly shaken by the realization and rose to leave the room. The other children stared at Harry with open curiosity as to why his words had shaken their teacher so much. Harry looked mortified and seemed like he was just waiting for someone to come in and tell him he was being kicked out on the first day. A young confused secretary was pulled in by Mrs. Terra and told to watch the children. Then she turned to look at Harry and pointed a boney finger at the young raven haired boy.

"You come with me." She ordered, holding the door and waiting for Harry to rise and follow. Harry stared at his feet and trailed after her slowly as though postpone his punishment as he made his way up to her. When the pair were away from the prying eyes of Harry's classmates Mrs. Terra turned to look at Harry with concerned eyes.

"Child why in the world your family call you Scum?"

Harry looked as confused as Mrs. Terra felt.

"What else would they call me?"

"You r name child! They must call you your name when they're happy with you."

Harry perked up and smiled sweetly.

"When uncle Vernon's happy he calls me Brat."

Mrs. Terra and all those in the hospital wing grimaced at the happy face and were almost scared of what else Harry might unknowing admit.

"The only unaccounted for child in the class was a Harry Potter Son. Have you ever heard that name before?"

Harry tilted his head at a cute angle and shook his head.

"No, but it's a pretty name." Harry complemented.

Tears filled Mrs. Terra's eyes and she looked at Harry with pure pity. She held a tan folder securely in her arms and on the top was the name Potter, Harry in bold black letter. A small photo stuck out from the edge of the file revealing a photo of their friend smiling timidly at the photographer.

"Son that's your name! Haven't you ever heard that before?"

Harry looked at her with sadden eyes and shook his head.

"Uncle Vernon said my name was very bad and if people found out my name they would try and hurt my cousin Dudley. So no one must know my name. Not even me."

With a smile the cherubs would have envied Harry looked at her through the ending vapors of the vision.

"But that Harry Potter boy is very lucky. It's a lovely name."

They watched in stunned silence as the child turned into a young man and became the boy they loved.

He landed with the softest of thuds onto his hospital bed and looked at them with glassy eyes, a pitiful version of his usually emerald orbs. His face still held the same angelic look it had in the vision and it made all their hearts ache in grief.

Slowly his eyes closed and he returned to the half sleep he'd become accustomed to.

Hermione was the first to speak and break the stunned silence.

"They didn't tell him his name." She gasped out in horror, mirroring all their thoughts.

"What cruelty." Snape whispered back.

Draco looked as crazed as last time and all that held him back was the fact that he had promised himself he wouldn't leave Harry's side. Not even to make those who hurt him pay. Their punishment would have to wait………and be giving a lot of thought. They would not go without penalty for what they had done.

Harry flinched again on the bed and for a moment all that Draco was concerned about was making Harry feel secure again. He stroked his hair and cupped his face and for a moment the boy stilled.

"You get away from him Malfoy! He doesn't need someone like you around!" Ron hissed, fed up with Draco's nearness to his best friend.

Before a word could be spoken for or against what Ron said………..Harry opened his eyes.

They were clearer then before, less clouded, but still only slightly focused.

But that was okay, he would have known that shade of blonde anywhere.

Harry reached out to cover the hand on his face and his smile held the softness of one still half in dreams as he looked at the Slytherin.

"Draco." He sighed, leaning into the touch.

"You're here." He muttered happily.

With those whispered words that could be heard by all in the room Harry drifted off back to sleep.

Draco looked at Ron with cold eyes that held steady with the red head's angry yet shocked ones.

"We want the same thing Weasley. We want his happiness. If I can offer him even the slightest bit more then what he's had I'll give it and if you try and stop me I'll have to question what matters more to you. Hating me or helping Harry."

Ron's face became torn as he looked between Harry's hand griping Draco's for dear life and Draco giving him a look that was crossed between challenging and beseeching. Since when did a Malfoy ask for anything from a Weasley?

Finally Ron sighed and turned to his girlfriend.

"You're sure this isn't some plot to gain our trust and hurt Harry right?"

Hermione beamed at him.

"I'm positive."

The red head shook his head in amazement before looking back at Draco.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to a Malfoy of all people, but if Mione trust you and Harry wants you here, I guess I'm just going to have to learn to trust you too."

"Don't expect me to like you over night though." He added quickly.

Draco graced Ron with a small smile before turning back to the sleeping raven. He would have been content to stay and watch Harry sleep for the rest of the day if a hand hadn't landed on his shoulder and gripped it.

All the blood leeched out of his face in seconds as he recognized the boney grip. Snape had been so concerned with making a potion to cure his least favorite student he hadn't noticed the growing closeness Draco showed the boy until that moment. Lupin had his own gazed fixed pointedly at Hermione at the same time, shocked at the approval of the Slytherin's presence by his once students.

In a low menacing voice Snape spoke five words that chilled Draco to his core.

"We need to talk Dragon."

God that took forever to write. I couldn't find an ending that fit just right until I thought of Snape's reaction. One word came to mind. BUSTED! Reviews fuel my attempts at writing! Please tell me what you think so far! Forty people are getting a story alert right now so I expect more then 40 reviews! Please look at my other works too though! I just posted a great Kurt/Todd X-men story I need reviews on!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. I still hate you

_Madam Pomfrey's P.O.V_

_When young mister Potter had reached out to mister Malfoy I wasn't as surprised as the others. I'm a medical witch and proud of it. I had been trained to look for the slightest of clues of symptoms or illness. But that didn't stop me from noticing other things as well. Over the course of the last few months I had noticed that during the rare times the two had been in the hospital wing together they had been almost….civil to each other. It had happened on more then one occasion that I had gone in to check on them during the night and found the pair still up and chatting like old friends. Even on the day of their discharge from the infirmary I saw reluctance in their gaze to part way. I had pitied them, thinking they longed to be friends in a world that, even though the war was over, would never allow them to be. I hadn't expected the two to be more. But I could see it in his eyes and I could hear it in his voice. The poor dears were in love. I hope Severus doesn't go try to keep them apart. They don't deserve to be unhappy anymore. _

Snape had tried to convince Draco to come with him down to his private chambers, but Draco would hear nothing of being moved away from Harry that long or that far. They could talk just fine right were they were. Snape had scowl at Draco's defiance, but still ordered the rest of the room's occupants to leave. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Remus had cut in swiftly and mentioned that he too would like to speak to the younger members of his former house. The Gryffindors reluctantly followed Remus out of the room as Madam Pomfrey scurried off to her office to give them some privacy. When they'd all left Severus gave his godson a sharp glare.

"Dragon, what in the name of Merlin have you been up too! Consorting with Harry Potter of all people! Were your father to see this he'd be turning over in his grave!"

Draco held Harry's hand all the tighter and gave Severus a glare that only a Malfoy could manage.

"My father's beliefs are not mine. You should know that better then anyone Severus…….. I am not my father, no more then Harry is his. I will follow my own beliefs and do what is best for me."

Draco looked at his head of house with pride and determination shining in his eyes. At that moment, perhaps for the first time in his life, Draco could have been mistaken for a Gryffindor.

"I intend to live my life the way I want, without thought about if it is proper for a pure blood or not. I intend to become friends with Hermione, to learn to get along with the Weasley's, and to have the Malfoy name finally be associated with something other then darkness."

Then he turned a tender gaze to Harry.

"But most of all, if he will have me, I have every intention of being by Harry Potter's side for the rest of my life. The moment I thought I lost him I knew I could never live without him."

"Dragon…." Severus was at a loss as to what to say.

"My mother's no longer sane enough to care what I do anymore and with Father dead I don't have to pretend to be who I'm not anymore. You're the closest thing I have to family anymore Severus……..Can't you just be happy for me? Happy that I found someone who I care about? Even if that person isn't the person you thought I would choose?"

Severus looked like he'd aged 10 years since the start of their conversation and sat in the nearest chair with an exasperated look in his face.

"Is he truly what you want Dragon? Do you truly think he will return your intentions?"

"He is someone who understands me, someone who would be good for me. If he doesn't return my feelings I will still wish the best for him. As I said, his happiness is all that matters."

"Dragon, if Potter is who you want I will support you. Perhaps I have let my own preconceived notions of the Potter's cloud my judgment. Harry does seem to be a better person then his father, though I loath to admit it."

Snape looked up at his godson and smiled warily.

"Your mother would be proud Draco. I doubt there has ever been a Malfoy who ever had the courage to try and change the meaning of the Malfoy name. I will make the elixir as soon as possible so you don't have to watch him suffer any more then you have to."

With stiff grace Snape rose from his seat, before being pushed back into it by the force of his godson's hug.

"Thank you Severus. Your approval means a lot to me." He mumbled into Snape's shoulder.

Severus relaxed into the hug and returned it gently. May it never be said that Snape didn't love Draco with all his heart, as much as he would have loved his own son. When the moment ended Draco let go of his godfather and returned to Harry's side. Snape smiled at the sight before exiting the room and returning to his chambers in the dungeons. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to be able to save The-Boy-Who-lived.

Half way to the dungeons Snape stopped and grimaced at the idea. Only Draco could make him think such a…..Gryffindorish thought.

On the other side of the castle Remus stood in front of his students with a perplexed scowl on his face.

"Explain." He hissed threw his teeth.

Ron stepped back a little and even Hermione shifted edgily towards the door. They barely knew a thing about what was going on, how were they supposed to explain it to their ticked off ex-professor?

To Ron's relief Hermione stepped forward to begin what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation.

"From what Draco's told me he and Harry have been friends for at least the last year or so since the war ended. They've been meeting in secret ever since then, without either of their houses finding out. They thought it would lead to an inner school war if it were discovered. I don't blame then for thinking such a thing. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has spanned generations. They didn't think they'd get our acceptance and I don't blame them."

Both Ron and Remus flinched under her disapproving gaze as they remembered with shame their rude actions towards the two Slytherins in the hospital wing.

"Neither of you can deny that Harry was very depressed after the war and his break up with Ginny. We were all so worried about him, and then remember how out of the blue he returned to his old self, only happier? He never told us the cause and I suspect it was because it was Draco who caused the change. I don't know exactly how it happened, but I know Draco was involved. Harry told me just last week that he never would have recovered if not for the help of the people he loved. I think he was mostly referring to Draco when he said that. I honestly think he loves Draco just as much as Draco seems to love him. I've suspected that Harry had been secretly meeting someone over the course of the last few months, but I never brought up my suspicions. I didn't want to stress Harry out more then he already was. I thought he'd tell us when he was ready, but fate forced Draco's hand before Harry got the chance. I believe 100 percent that Draco means only the best for Harry. He looks at Harry……."

Hermione turned to look at Ron and smiled endearingly.

"He looks at Harry the same way Ron looks at me."

Hermione turned her gaze to Remus and with her eyes alone seemed to dare him to say a word against the pair. Remus almost looked like he was in pain as he tried to comprehend Harry wanting to date a Malfoy. It forced him to reconsider a lot of deep seeded assumptions he had about Slytherins. It was like him wanting to date Snape. The mere thought caused him to turn such a sickly shade of green that Hermione worried for his health.

"Professor Lupin, are you alright?"

Remus sat down in the nearest chair and took a deep steadying breath.

"Sorry Hermione just had a really bad thought is all. Some things aren't meant to even be thought about."

Remus wiped his forehead gently and turned his gaze back to his former students.

"It's been a while since I've had a shock like this. I'm just trying to wrap my head around it. Sirius would know what to do. He was always the understanding one. I don't know what to think or how to act."

"Accept them….Wish them well." Ron suggested quietly behind Hermione. He looked surprisingly calm for a Weasley and Hermione glowed with pride at her boyfriend.

Remus sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"I trust your judgment Hermione and if you can convince Ron everything's going to work out for the best I'll just have to trust you too. I have faith in you. Enough to put some faith in even a Malfoy."

"Draco." Hermione corrected.

Remus smiled warily and nodded.

"Draco." He repeated.

The trio then returned to the hospital wing to found Draco still holding his vigil at Harry's bedside and Snape no where to be seen.

Remus quickly excused himself from the room and sought out the school's potion master in the dungeon. He found his old rival reading a rather old tome entitled: _The Reversal of the Little Known. _He didn't even look up until Remus cleared his throat. When the old defense against the dark arts teacher didn't continue Snape raised an eyebrow. Remus took a deep breath and leaned against the door heavily.

"Please tell me you still hate my guts Severus. Please tell me some things are never going to change and that you're as unsure about all this as I am." Remus begged quietly, his eyes beseeching some understanding from his old schoolmate.

A look of almost relief crossed Severus's face at Remus's words, but he masked it quickly.

"They are entitled to their own mistakes. Our disapproval will not stop them. You know that as well as I."

Remus gave a soft sigh in disappointment and turned to exit the room when Snape's voice stopped him.

"Mutt…..If it makes you feel better…… I still hate you."

Remus gave Snape a look of shock before smiling lightly at him.

"I still hate you too Snape. I still hate you too."

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was so stuck as to how to end this! I wrote like nine different ending before deciding on this one. I hope you all like this one because I have a little favor to ask of my readers. I wrote this Naruto story called Expressions and its gotten no review since I posted it months ago. I personally feel like every story posted deserves at least 5 reviews so to have a story that has none hurts my feelings. So if you're a Sasunaru fan I would appreciate it if you could take a look at it and tell me what you think.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Wishing,Waiting,Hoping

_Ron's P.O.V _

_We're all so worried for him. I feel so useless and restless as I watch him struggle to survive each hour. I know we can do nothing more than what's already been done, but Harry's my best mate and I can't imagine my life without him. I would give anything to switch places with him. My mind had its own dark memories, but nothing like what I've witnessed the past few days._

_I can imagine Hermione sitting at my side like Malfoy sits by Harry's now. I never thought the day would come where I would welcome Malfoy's presence in the same room as me, but Harry wants him here and I would never want to do anything that would worsen his pain right now. Hermione convinced me to accept him, but it was hard. I had never seen the face of Voldemort so when my mind thought of the face of evil it was Malfoy's face I saw._

_It was hard for me to hate anyone who loved Harry though. Anybody who did couldn't be a totally horrible person. Harry drew people to him like flies to honey and once they met him he changed them. He had taught Hermione that death was not worse then being expelled from Hogwarts. He had taught me to not get angry so quickly and to sacrifice. Harry brought out the best in people without even trying. If anyone could make Malfoy a good person, it would be him….. And Malfoy had seemed to quite down since the war ended. I can't remember the last time that he made fun of me or Hermione, let alone Harry. _

_Till Hermione pointed it out I also noticed that Harry seemed to disappear at the same times as Malfoy. I can't believe I never noticed. Harry's always said that I could be as blind as a bat when it came to things I didn't want to see. I couldn't see that Hermione liked me until I was so jealous of the boy she was seeing that I hit him. She of course tended to me after I was beaten to a pulp by the guy and called me an idiot in 5 different languages. Only then did I realize how much she cared. _

The group in the hospital wing wondered with silent anxiety when Harry would once again be forced to relive one of his life's horrors. Hermione and Ron sat together in an overly plush chair to Harry's left and Draco kept his stake-out on Harry's right. Madam Pomfrey checked his vitals from time to time and grimaced so hard each time all her wrinkles seemed deeper and her face older. As noon approached the atmosphere grew tenser and Harry's breathing shallower. Remus reentered the room just as the clock tower chimed and like the day before Harry levitated up from his bed and the bubble took form. The memory came quicker this time, the cloudiness coming and going much more rapidly than usual. Soon there was nothing but the memory filling the sphere.

It looked like they were in the same house as the first memory. The Dursley's house. Harry came into view right away, still only a child of 6 or seven. His face was much like it was in his spell induced sleep, pained and pale. The little green eyed angel was dressed in the same kind of over sized rags that he usually wore in his memories, and they seemed to hang of him more then they had done the last time they had seen him. Sweat slide down little Harry's face in waves and he swayed slightly from his place in the center of the living room. He was obviously sick, so sick that he should have been tucked away in a snug bed, not carrying a backpack and being pushed out the door into the rain by his aunt. Mrs. Dursley was buttoning up Dudley's rain coat and placed a large matching yellow rain hat on his head. Not a drop would touch her son's head, but the same could not be said of Harry. A worn thin sun hat that had seen too many years of wear sat on top his head and offered a thin membrane of cover over his mass of raven hair. Only the hat was any indication he was aware of the fact it was raining buckets. How his aunt cooed and fretted over her child while Harry shivered and shook of chills. It was sickening to those watching to see her obvious disinterest in their savior's care.

"Oh my Dudleykins don't you look cute! So handsome and snug!"

Dudley ignored the praise and wiggled to get out of his mother's hold.

"We're going to be late mum!" He whined loudly, breaking free of her grasp and landed right on top of Harry.

The boy dropped like a rock at the slight disturbance to his already shaky balance. Dudley stepped over him as though he was nothing more than a bump on the road and stood in the doorway while Harry struggled to right himself.

"Hurry up brat! I don't want to be late for morning juice!"

Dudley roughly kicked Harry's side and the raven recoiled at the blow, groaning pitifully.

Petunia rolled her eyes and picked the young boy up roughly, shoving him to his feet.

"You will not make my Dudleykins late! Get going!"

The door was slammed shut in Harry's face and the boy swayed on his feet.

The cool moist air seemed to cool his skin and the tot closed his eyes blissfully for a short moment.

Apparently to Dudley that moment wasn't short enough.

With thoughtless roughness he shoved little Harry down the walkway.

"Hurry up you little wart! I won't be late because of you."

Dudley made his way down to the sidewalk and waddled as fast as his little legs would carry him as Harry followed after with shaky steps and did his best to stay up right. He couldn't even keep up with Dudley's slow pace and it seemed like every little gasp was harder to take than the last. Finally the little raven haired child could go no farther and fell sideways into a hedge like a sack of potatoes.

Rain pelted his pale little face as he laid in the Fall remains of a flowerbed. He looked like a corpse surrounded by fading flowers and dying weeds. His eyes blinked in a dazed way at a gray sky and gasped for each little breath. A small moan was the only other noise he seemed to make and even it was too raspy to be heard. He curled himself up into a little ball and shivered weakly as his clothes became fully drenched. The only indication of time passing was the darkening skies above as the next couple of hours seemed to only pass as minutes for those in the hospital wing. Finally stars appeared threw the clouds and shone brightly above him.

The porch light of the house who's backyard he was in turned on abruptly and cast a warm glow on Harry's barely conscious face.

An elderly woman with a tiny little Yorkie dog on a leash came out and followed the dog as it searched for a suitable place to go. The dog seemed to notice Harry after sniffing around for a moment and tugged at the end of it's leash to reach him.

"Spunky? What is it Deary? Did you find another skunk?"

The little pup pulled the leash out of his owner's hands and ran straight to Harry and licked his face.

Harry barely squirmed at the sudden slobber attack and let out a tiny groan. The older woman came over to investigate and shone a tiny flashlight in his direction.

"Spunky? Oh my Goodness! Harold! Harold, there's a little boy out here! I think he's hurt! Oh Harold call an ambulance!"

She rushed to Harry's side and cradled his little head on her lap.

"Oh little boy can you hear me? Can you tell me your name? Harold!"

The bubble filled with blackness as the dreamer passed out and when it lit up again Harry was staring at the ceiling from a hospital bed. He looked to his side weakly and instead of a happy visitor he was met with the glaring face of his uncle. The man's face was so red and hateful that Harry tried to move away from him with what little strength he had left. An IV held him where he was and kept him from moving very far. A shiver that had nothing to do with his sickness went down his spine and he pulled the covers up higher as though to protect himself from the upcoming rage.

"Uncle, I'm so sor-"

His uncle cut him off before he could finish apologizing with a withering glare.

"You will not speak you little annoyance. You will not say one word to these people. Your punishment will be discussed later after we get out of this place…Dam people not minding their own business. At least you didn't go and die. We never would have heard the end of it. Dam nuisance."

Harry winced lightly at his words and slipped back into unconsciousness as his uncle looked up to face a disgruntled nurse.

When Harry opened his eyes again a smiling woman in a blue suit was looking down on him.

"About time you woke up young man. I was starting to worry. How are you feeling?"

Harry looked around franticly for his family and smiled in relief when he saw they weren't there.

"Fine."

He didn't speak after that, even though it looked like the woman wanted him to.

"I'm told your name is Harry, correct?"

The green eyed child eyed her warily and nodded.

She smiled even brighter and they could see Harry didn't trust it.

"My name is Mrs. Stilt, but you can call me Sue. I'm here to find out why in the world you were out in the rain with pneumonia. Why weren't you kept home from school?"

Harry gave no reply and stared at the woman blankly, listening to his uncle's instructions and not speaking.

The woman continued talking, but her words became sluggish as the bubble clouded over and misted.

Harry drifted back to his bed slowly when the bubble disappeared and returned to his unending slumber. It was hard to bear the look of anguish on his face and Draco was quick to run to his side and offer him some comfort. The group was so focused on the sight that they all flinched when Snape entered the room with a dramatic flourish.

His smile was triumphant as he looked around the room and caught the eye of all those there.

"I've found the reversal potion." He stated smugly, only allowing the barest hints of pride peek through. Whatever reaction he was expecting was obviously not the one he thought he would receive as an overjoyed Hermione threw her arms around him and squealed in delight.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gushed.

Snape turned positively green at the contact and leaned away from the teen's embrace. Ron looked positively sickened at his girlfriend's behavior and glared at the potion master fiercely.

The room was soon filled with repressed laughter and beaming smiles as the news sunk in. Only Draco didn't stare at his godfather and instead chose to gaze with tear filled eyes at his love. Praying that soon Harry's eyes would be gazing back.

* * *

Forgive the huge gaps in updates! I'm trying my best, but life is hectic! I need to figure out how it ends. I'm totally having writers block. Review to help my confidence! I'm totally stressing out about this story!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
